Savannah Perryman
Red Strike (real name Savannah Perryman) is a softball player at St. Louis Univerisity of Missouri, and an assassin. By day, she is a student and private investigator. By night, she is a ninja warrior. Biography Family life and SLUM Career Not much is known about Savannah's early life. However, what is known is that she first joined St. Louis University of Missouri in 2014. She currently studies Sociology. Her father Bart is a former US Air Force pilot turned DEA agent. Beginnings of a vigilante After her first year of college, her mom Joanne died of heart failure (the result of years of smoking). Years later, her father Bart was killed during a drug running investigation in Indonesia. Out of grief, Savannah turned to a friend from college who told her of a secret organization seeking to expose government corruption: Black Rhino. Savannah joined Black Rhino after hearing that her father was investigating corrupt Indonesian government officials that were tied to drug running organizations. She was inducted into the organizzation at the start of her second year of college, but didn't go on her first mission until the summer after her second year. She became a rather formidable ninja warrior, operating under the name Red Strike, though others (particularly her enemies) know her as as The Veiled Dragon. 2014 Indonesian Crisis In the summer of 2014, Savannah participated in a Black Rhino-sanctioned operation against Indonesian crime lords and corrupt government officials, codenamed Operation Ocean Cougar. Savannah, operating under the name Red Strike, methodically eliminated key members of an Indonesian crime ring with help from then-Indonesian cop Justus Barus and Task Force Reaper. Personal details Personality Savannah is a quiet individual with nerves of steel. She is very daring and willing to take on any challenge, seeing challenges as a way of building character. Religious and political views She is considered an "atheist spiritualist"-she doesn't believe in any sort of God but does believe in the world of the spiritual (demons, spiritual warfare, etc.). Later, it is revealed that Savannah is lesbian, having come out to her friends and family when she was fifteen. Because of this, she has suffered persecution from Christian radicals, which eventually led her to reject Christianity as a whole, seeing God (if He exists) as a monster who thinks gays, lesbians and other "queers" are an abomination and do not deserve salvation, and even if a gay were to desire to be saved, God would condemn them anyway simply for being gay/bisexual/lesbian/pansexual, etc. Skills and abilities *'Master spy: '''Red Strike can easily sneak into buildings and ambush people, which has led to some really surprising jump-scares. *'Master martial artist': Red Strike is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, able to take on entire armies of people alone and win. She currently uses a fighting style that incorporates moves from Krav Maga, Savate, Silat, and MMA. *'Tactician''': Red Strike is exceptionally good at coming up with battle plans on the fly. Trivia *She is the first LGBTQ character to appear in the saga. Gallery HK416C in use.png|Savannah using an HK416C Category:Characters